The undercover guardian
by lipsanalini
Summary: What happens when Dimitri is a royal Morie and Rose has being appointed as his guardian. But the problem is she and her friends have to go as undercover agents to look after the whole group of Dimitri's friends. Will they find love? A Vampire Academy fanfiction.
1. chapter 1

A/N: hi guys I'm really a big fan of VA specially Rose and Dimitri. So I thought to write this story. Hope you enjoy.

What. The. Hell. Why me? Of all the people in the whole world why me? Why I have to be his? 'HIS' guardian 'ME'! Why?

I'm in the gym punching a bag which my best friend Vesalissa Dragomir is holding but let me tell you never call her that if you don't want to die. "Rose what happened to you?" Her voice bring me out of my thoughts. I'm really angry how could Alberta do this to me. I punched the bag too hard for which Lisa was not ready to handle. She falls on the ground and grown.

"O my god Liz. I am so sorry. I didn't mea-" to was cut by my other friends Sydney and Tasha(A/N: I made Tasha character good in it. She is not the mad Tasha running after Dimitri.) running towards us and telling Lisa " Now what did you do to make Rose angry?" Lisa looked at me and said " Nothing I was just asking her why she was behaving so different and she punched the bag too hard and I fell."

"What is it Rosie?" Oh! How can I forget that annoying voice. "What do you want Mase?" I asked Mason and Eddie.

Ok let me make it clear Lisa is my kindergarten friend. I met Mason and Eddie in 2nd standard and we four instantly became friends. The we met Tasha and Sydney in our high school. So we six became best friends. Now at 23 I am a secret agent and yes we all are dampire.

Stan and Alberta the head guardian enter and everyone fall silent. "Rose! There you are. Well we think that you and your friends got the message about your new charges?" We all nod in union. "Good. Now you have to go as undercover guardian and keep the prince and his friends safe. Got it." We all nodded and they both left.

So now we six are going to St.Valathamiar as under cover agent to protect the prince who is the future king and his friends.

We all got one as a charge. Lisa got Christian Ozera as her charge who is the closest friend of the prince. Sydney got Adrien Ivashkov as her charge. Eddie got Jill another member of his group and Mason got Mia. Tasha got Ivan who is also the prince's best friend. And at last as you can guess I'm the prince's guardian who is Dimitri Belikov the future king of all morie. Yes being the best guardian I had to.

"College!" Lisa squeal. Yes she loves books and stuff like that.

"Not again!" Oh that was me. Sydney use this opportunity to open her mouth to embarrass me "But Rose you never went to college before so why did you say 'not again'?" She says coating my words.

"ROSE!!!" Everyone exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" I asked them. We all look at eachother and start laughing. Well I love my friends and let's hope it will be fun.

A/N: so here is the first chapter hope so you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hi guys here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy. And thanks for the awesome image mampty. I really like it.

We are in the plane. St.Valadmir is in Montana cover with the heavy vegetation. It is to hide the school from the outside world. It's the place where all the Moroi and Dampire go after high school. Moroi are the vampires who can use the elements fire, water, earth, air and spirit. Although spirit is very rare.

Dimitri and all his friends are Moroi. Me and all my friends are dampire who will be there guardian. Dampire are half vampire and half human and the do not feed on blood. We can eat what ever we want to. So we are on our way to Montana and I am going through a document about my charge. We all were handed with our charges details and photos. Dimitri Belikov is really attractive. He has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. He is very tall may be 6,7. He has high cheek bones and defined jawline.

Ok Rose stop he is your charge and you have to protect him not run after him.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and look at the documents again. He is just a year older than me not much. "How did you got so lucky!?" I look up to see Tasha looking at the photo of Dimitri. "I guess when you're the best you get the most important person to protect." U winked at her. " Correct. I don't mind my charge. Look he is cute." Say Lisa. Right now I'm sitting in between Tasha and Lisa with Eddie, Mason and Sydney sat across from us reading the documents.

"I agree too she is cute." Mason says and Sydney rolls her eyes while Eddie laughs. "Guys focus on your job. We need to keep them safe not run after them!" I say both of them throwing them a dangerous look. Both of them fell silent.

After some time we have lunch and talk about our different plans to stay near them.

"We first need to become friends with them so we could be with them most of the time. We know who our charges are but we will still help eachother. If anything goes wrong everyone will report me immediately. We will solve it together. Ok!" I told all of them.

"OK!" All of them said in union. We all continue discussing our plans for sometime.

"Ok I have a doubt." Eddie said. I nod. He continues " So headmistress Kirova is helping us?"

"Yes she is the one who reported about some odd things happening. Of course she had to keep the future king safe. So we have to check what it is. We all have to stay alert all the time." I explained.

The pilot told us we were landing and to put our seatbelt on. We did as said. We get down on the airport and collected our luggage. The head security called us in giving us a bag of weapons. He looked in his late 30s. " Hope so you kids do a great job protecting the prince." We all nod and leave the airport.

"Let's start with the plan." I said and everyone cheered. Hope so we would be able to go through it smoothly.

A/N: so here is another chapter let me know how you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hi guys here is the next chapter. I tried to write it a bit long and I want to dedicate it to mampty who is my best friend and partner in crime. So enjoy.

Dimitri's POV

If you would have asked me to become a king in my childhood. I would have happily agreed but now... now it is like I'm caged in my palace never to come out of it.

I had just woken up, I took a shower and did my usual morning routine. I dressed up in a white button up shirt and a black jeans with of course.y signature duster.

I had fallen in love with my duster at the age of eleven when my mother had given it to me as my present after she came to know that I had found my life partner.

Yup you heard it right I found my life partner at the age of eleven, who would not, that's my love, western novels.

Back to me. I had to get downstairs for breakfast. My mother had conducted a meeting about God knows what and I don't want to face her anger by being late.

"Hey Dimka!" Victoria greeted me as soon as I got downstairs. She is my younger sister and is eighteen.

"Hey Vika..." I greeted her back.

"Dimka, I need to warn you. Mother is going to insist something... Something which is very important and she is serious about it." And she left me there standing staring at the way she went.

"Good morning Dimka." Everyone greeted me as I entered the dining room. I greet them back.

"Good morning Mama." I greeted my mother.

As we all sat down to have our breakfast mama said "Dimka I know this must be very difficult and you also want to go to St.Val's but the time is getting closer and soon your father will be getting off the throne." She looks at me.

"Mama what are you trying to tell?" I asked her confused.

" Mama is trying to tell you have to find a new sister for us." Karo my elder sister replied.

Okay... " Do we have any other sister too? How many sister do I have?"

"Of course you are an idiot!" my sister Sonya who is elder than me said.

Everyone face palmed themselves.

My seven year old nephew Paul who is son of Karo shakes his head. "Uncle Dimka, mama is trying to tell that you have to find a girl for yourself."

"What!?" They want that.

"Yea, your girlfriend/ love/ wife, understood?" Vika said. Her word dipping with sarcasm.

"Yeah" I mummer and fell silent. Me sister started to plan my WEDDING which is not even decided. I don't even know that I want to marry or not.

"Will you stop doing whatever you are doing. I haven't even planned to marry yet. You don't even know whether I would be marrying or not. Now leave me alone.

Everyone fell silent... And of course... Wait for it... A little bit more... And here it goes.

"Idiot!" All me sister said in union. "So where were we?" Karo asked again.

I sat there staring at my food. I had lost my appetite. My thoughts running at a thousand time at once.

All of a sudden my grandmother Yeva calls me " Dimka come with me. I need to talk with you." Let me tell you she is the decent of a very strong bloodline of witches and can see future. She helps in solving most of the problems.

She takes me into our living room. She is just staring at me.

" What is it grandmother?" I ask her.

"Dimka don't worry about anything. Everything is going to be ok. It will work on it's own. Just go with the flow. Don't do anything irrational, your life is going to change. Our future is going to change. Dhampires are going to come. She is one of them. You will find her when the time comes. Don't rush anything." I was listening carefully.

We were staring at eachother when all of a sudden she said "Good bye Dimka, have fun in St.Val's and remember to find her." She handed me some paperwork and left.

To say I am shocked is an understatement. I look at the paper a small smile forming on my lips. St.Val's I am coming. And of course I will find the future queen.

I went to my room to pack my bags and follow my dream and find my real life partner.

A/N: so here it is. Who do you think Dimitri's partner is, other than western novels of course. **And wish you all a happy new year.**


	4. Chapter 4

Do we have to do it now? Like really now! I can't believe they suddenly changed the plans.

Okay let me make it clear. All six of us are now waiting in the cafeteria in the airport. Our plane had landed an hour ago. According to our plan we should have took the plane and left half an hour ago for Montana. But there is a sudden change.

Dimitri decided to go to St.Vald's earlier so he and his friends are going today. So we have to take the same plane as them now. So here we are waiting for another two hours.

And now we are discussing our new plan according to it we will try and become his friend in the plane. It would be good if every thing went according to plan.

After finding the information about the plane and booking our seats keeping in mind we book all that surrounds Dimitri with me sitting beside him so we can start our plan.

Back to present. I'm sitting with everyone and going through the file of Dimitri's information for the last time. I know when I meet him I can't keep any evidence about knowing him and so do my friends. We are sending the files back through my mother. She is one of the most trusted guardian. Actually one of the best female guardian. She is the one who taught me how to fight and use my skills. She is the only one Alberta and Stan can trust. So she is the one who came with us to to take care of everything.

"Did you get everything?" My mom asked to which we all replied with a 'Yes'. She nods and look at me. "This is your first biggest mission try to do your best. If you have any troubles call me. Okay? You will tell me everything that happens." I knew it was an order but not from the best female guardian but from my mother.

This is my first big mission without her. She was always there to support me. Giving me advice and I know she is tensed about this whole situation. And not just for me but for all of us. She was like a mother to all of us.

The next hours were passed away by us asking her for advices. Soon the announcement were made for the passenger to come to the gate for flight to Montana.

We all hugged my mom. I was the last to do so. " All the best and I know you can do it. I'm always there for you." With that we went to the plane. The whole time I was nervous and Lisa was telling me to calm down. After a final breath we settled down.

I was on the window seat with Sydney on the other side leaving the middle seat empty for Dimitri. Lisa was with Mason in the same way as I and Sydney leaving the middle seat for Christian. Tasha and Eddie did the same on our right. Dimitri and his friends had yet to arrive so I took out the things that would be useful in the plan.

Soon I heard the airhostress telling the seat number beside me. I lifted my head to see who is she talking to and saw Prince Dimitri. He look more handsome in person than in photos. He had shoulder length brown hair with chocolate brown eyes. He is tall may be 6'7" and has broad shoulders. He is muscular not like other Moroi who are thin and pale, he has tan skin. He looks good more than I thought he would.

Dimitri and his friends started making their we towards us. I told all to get ready and begin our plan.

I put my earphone in my ears keeping the volume low so I can hear their conversation. Dimitri came and sat in his seat but I didn't look up. After sometime the plane started moving and as soon as it was in the air we started our plan.

Sydney started calling my name. I could hear her but didn't look up. I behaved as I didn't hear her. Suddenly she hit me with a ball of paper.

"Owww! What was that for?" I fake scolded her. She rolled her eyes and said "I was calling you and you didn't listen so I had no other option." She was really doing good.

"Okay what do you want!" From the corner of my eyes I saw Dimitri giving me an amused look with an eyebrow raised and I'm telling you he shure was trying hard to hide his smile. So the plan was working.

Sydney was glaring at me when suddenly Tasha said "You can't be rude after forcing us to go to college with you. You owe us all." Everyone except Lisa agreed. God they are the best.

"What! Hey it was Liss who did it how can you blame me. You think I'm interested in going to St.Valds? She was the one to force me." Ok now that got some attention. Dimitri, Ivan and Christian are looking at me.

"I didn't not force you all." Lisa said.

"Yes you did." We all said in union. Lisa shook her head glaring at us. She looked so cute.

Ivan cut my thoughts by asking " You all are going to St.Valds?" We all nodded. Dimitri asked me "Have you all been there before?"

"No" I told him"We just joined this year." He looked at me and extended his hand for a shake " Better to make new friends there. I'm Dimitri Belikov" I shook his hand and said "Rose Hathaway nice to meet you." We all exchange greetings.

That went well. Hope so I'm successful in my mission. The whole way we made small talks. I came to know Dimitri was easy to be friend with.

Okay let this go in this way so we could do our job properly. Thank god my plan worked and we were able to become his friends. I think I may like this job.


	5. Author's Note

**I had made an early update and sorry to say this but I won't be updating any time soon. I am really sorry but my exams are coming and I have to focus on it. For the next three months updates will be slow. please be patient and I assure you I won't leave you hanging. I will complete this story no matter what.** **At last I want ro tell as I have told in the previous chapter you can also read this story on wattpad. Amd don't forget to comment.**


	6. Chapter 5

I was packing my bags when the same thought were going in my mind again and again. I, Ivan and Christian have to leave for the airport in an hour. I didn't want to take the private plane because I want to go to college as an experience for a normal life. So I thought to began it with the journey.

I was again think about what Babushka told me. Am I really going to find the person. I thought to ask her about it. I made my way to her room and knocked at her door. There was a faint sound of 'come in'. I entered the room to see her reading a book. She looked up and asked "What is it Dimka? You should be packing your bags. The plane will be leaving in an hour."

"I know but... How will I know the person when I meet her? I don't even know how to even react in front of her." I have never been with a lot of girls. I don't like the way how they throw themselves at me. I hate it.

A small smile made it's way on her face. She didn't say anything for a few seconds but when she did I knew she was right.

"Listen to your heart and it will lead you to her. There may be times when you will feel betrayed but always keep in mind it was for you and she did not do it intentionally. Give her a chance to explain." With that said she resumed doing her work.

I knew then that I have to listen to her and follow her words. I know find her will not only effect my life but the whole vampire community.

I hugged her and went back to my room to pack my things. I was a tradition that the next king or queen has to marry the person choosed by the eldest member of the family. If Babushka choose someone I know she would be worth it.

As I was leaving everyone was there. They all hugged me. Paul was clinging tightly on my leg begging me not to leave me with all the 'ladies'. His words not mine. I bent to his level and said "I will be back soon and till then I will call you daily." He agreed and finally let me go. For a six year old he is very smart.

Ivan and Christian were already waiting for me in the car. It was a twenty minutes ride to the airport. We decided to take the local plane.

We had enough time so we decided to talk about our next step. I had told them both about the 'mysterious girl'.

Suddenly Christian asked "So... Any clue about the future queen?" He was wiggling his eyebrows like a small kid. Ivan was giving me a curious look. Come on both of them are acting like teen girls running after gossip.

"Babushka told I have to find her on my own..." I paused to see their reaction. Both of their mouths were in an 'O' shape. Okay. I'm ready to drop the bomb.

"She told the mysterious girl in daughter of Abe Mazur." Both of their faces showed shock and horror. I knew it would happen. I already prepared myself.

"But... Abe Mazur... What? Why? How?..." That was Ivan for shure. Christian being the more sober one was able to speak properly and form a sentence. "But no one knows where Abe Mazur is. He is the only one most respected person outside the royal family. Even the council members fear him. No one and I mean no one has ever been able to stand against him." He is right. Abe Mazur was strong and had his hand in many illegal activities but no one was ever able to stop him.

I sighed and told them the thing that was bothering me "Yea, but the main problem is his daughter is his only child and he keeps her as secret as possible. No one knows who she is. He loves her more than anything and is ready to do anything for her, without even thinking twice." We all sighed.

We reached the airport and boded our plane. The air hostess pointed my seat. It was between two girls. Ivan and Christian also had there seat between a boy and a girl. What a coincidence. When I neared my seat I saw that one girl had a golden lily tattoo on her right cheek and had blonde hair. But the girl on the other side was the one to catch my attention. She had wavey brown hair but I couldn't see her face. She had earphone plugged in her ears.

Suddenly the girl with the lily tattoo started calling her "Rose! Rose!... Damnit! Rose!"

Rose! Nice name. Wait what!? What am I thinking?

She threw a paper ball at Rose and she finally lifted her face. "Ow! What was that for?"

Okay... She is more than beautiful with light brown eyes.

The girls and boys sitting beside me, Ivan and Christian started discussing but what caught my attention was that they were going to St.Vald's.

Ivan asked them and me before even thinking I raised my hand for a shake and said "It's good to make some new friends. I'm Dimitri Belikov." She smiled and shook my hand. She looks more beautiful when she smiles and her hands are so soft. "Rose Hathaway."

Suddenly Babushka's voice rang in my head. 'Listen to your heart.' and I had a feeling I should get to know her. I never felt this easy to make friends. I choose them very carefully. But there is something about her.

We all introduce ourselves and talked about college. I came to know she is smart and all are childhood friends. They are like a family. I'm really liking to know her.

Hope so this is what I came here looking for. This is just the beginning and I don't know where it is going to lead us.

 **A/N: Thank you** **for the corrections. I really appreciate the help.**


	7. Chapter 6

We were waiting outside the airport for a taxi so we could go to the college. It's really a rush and Dimitri, Ivan and Christian had to go from the back exit due to the large number of people and reporters waiting outside the main entrance. Of course after all he is the future king of vampire and for normal humans his family owns a very successful business and he is the future successor. Even I would have done the same, lead him from the back exit.

Who knows what danger are lurking in those crowd of people. We not only have to protect him from strigoi but also from humans who want to bring down his family business. Being his friends guardian is not so difficult as it is to be his guardian. During the whole plane ride we may have talked a lot but he still keeps his privacy. My chain of thought were brought to an end when suddenly a limo pulled in front of us.

When the window roll down the man sitting in it was the same man who took Dimitri and his friends through the back exit. I lifted my eyebrow when he said "Please get in the car." I was about to protest when someone whisper "Roza!" I looked at Dimitri who was sitting in the back seat "Get in quick, all of you."

We all looked at each other. If we are getting our chance to guard him why to loose it? We all got in the car. It had enough space to fit us all in. I looked at Dimitri as the limo started moving and said "Thank you for giving us the ride. It was really a rush out there."

He smiled and said "I didn't know that would happen. I mean I took an early flight. I had to come tomorrow. I think they somehow got the news. Rumors spread like wildfire." We all laughed.

Suddenly Lissa asked "Why did you called Rose as Rosa?" Oh! Yea I didn't seem to notice it. Dimitri looked a bit uncomfortable but you can't see it if you don't know about it. Since we are trained we know how to catch people's behaviour with their slightest move. He was doing a great job to hide it but of no use we all can see it.

"Um… Roza is russian name for the flower Rose. So it kind of just slipped." We all nodded. Talking with them we actually conformed we had the same classes.

Lissa with Christian took history and literature. Mase had taken up political studies as Mia. Eddie had taken up economics as it was Jill's subject. Sydney took arts which she was good in and thank god that it was Adrian's subject too. Tasha had taken botny, it being Ivan's subject.

Me on the other hand had taken business studies. First it was Dimitri's subject and second I had to take over my father's company in five years.

Abe Mazur my father. Yes I'm his only daughter. That daughter whom he keeps as a secret.

 **A/N: sorry people it has been some time since I updated. I have been busy amd I would assure you I'm not giving up on this story.** **You can also check out my other stories on wattpat. Or if you want i post it here please let me know in the comment section. Also check out my YouTube channel. The description it on my wattpat bio.**


	8. Chapter 7

There were time I thought why does fate have to do it with me. That I'm the one who has to suffer with it. This is the situation I didn't ask for- I didn't wanted to face.

Dimitri knows my about my family. The one I tried the most to hide from the world. About my father being Abe Mazure. The most feared Morie in the world.

It has just been a month we all started college and somehow Abe got the news of my coming here. He came here to visit me giving the excuse that he has business to do.

Now he is talking to Dimitri like long lost friends. But of coarse it's all about their business.

The past month has been really good. There were no problem. No strigoi attacks. I actually thought this month was going to be good but no! Abe has to come here and introduce me to Dimitri as his daughter. And he didn't do it on purpose.

He thought I was here to fulfill his dream and take over his business after graduation. Like he didn't know.

All of us have become really good friend. We found out that Mia and Jill are really friendly and instantly became our friend. Sydney on the other hand is going to kill Adrian because of his continuous flirting.

"So, you both have the same classes. That's good." Abe said looking from me to Dimitri. As if he didn't know. Mom told him everything. He is pretending to be innocent.

I know he has some motive behind coming here. Why is he doing this?

"If you would excuse us your Highness, I have to talk to my daughter." This old man is going to get a piece of my mind and he is in deep shit.

As soon as Dmitri was out of hearing range I give my father a look that clearly says 'to spit it out'.

Looking for anyone trying to pry on our conversation Abe leads me towards my dorm room I share with Lissa.

"There is a big attack being planned by a group of strigois. My agents informed me as soon as they got the message form the secret agents. You know what to do Rose." Abe gave me a determined look.

My mother and father had made it decided that I could do as I wish till my twenty fifth birthday. I can be a guardian till that time but after that I have to take over Abe's business.

I didn't argue with it because I know as well as they that I won't do anything because they said so. I have always done what I thought was good for me.

Giving Abe a nod I assured him that everything would be according to the plan.

"I trust you Kiz." With that Abe kissed my forehead and left my dorm room. I had to start a new plan and inform everyone. We can't wait till we get anymore information it would be too late.

But one more big problem was there. My identity is revealed it Dimitri. I have to find a way to cover it up. But why was there a satisfied smirk on his face?

 **Hi guys. I'm terribly sorry for not updating. It's been too long. I'm seriously not getting any idea of how to proceed with this story and I'm recently busy with my other books.**

 **One more thing is, please go and check my book 'The Huntress and the beast.' If you love historical and werewolf books. I'm sure you all would like it. Sorry again. I'll try to update more frequently.**


	9. Chapter 8

"You know hiding from me won't do you any good," Dimitri whispers in my ear from behind me. How the hell I didn't notice it. I'm the best guardian.

Turning around I find Dimitri leaning against a pillar. With a smirk on his face.

We are at the college and our classes are going to start in less than an hour. I have been avoiding Dimitri since yesterday after the talk with my father. I had Lissa keep an eye on them since Christian and Dimitri were together the whole days. It was not that I avoided him intentionally.

I was busy preparing a new plan and gave everyone instructions to handle until I came up with something.

Now standing in front of Dimitri I'm sure my life is playing tricks with me.

"Who is avoiding you? I was just busy. You know I met my father after a long time." I tried to lie to which Dimitri only nodded his head in a mocking way. He saw through my lie

I'm doomed.

"How about you make it up by going out and having dinner with me today?" Dimitri asked. There is Nothing wrong, right? After all, I'm his guardian and I'm getting a chance to protect him outside the premises. Of course, he doesn't know that.

"Sure, no problem with that. What time it is then?" I asked him. He gave me a big smile before leading me toward our class.

"I'll pick you up at seven if It's ok with you. There is a nice place I think you will like a lot." Dimitri said while we took our seat.

This shouldn't be that bad. I have to stay alert and everything would be ok.

 **Dimitri's POV**

So I was right. Rose was Abe's daughter. It was a huge relief, I have been really tensed as soon as I saw Rose talking to Abe. But as soon as Abe introduced himself as Rose's father it was a huge relief.

Not only she was safe but I also found the girl who would be the future queen. I couldn't stop the smile.

Rose was strong and brave at the same time she was kind and gentle. She was the perfect queen.

When Ivan and Christian asked what happened I couldn't stop myself from telling them the truth. They told me to talk to Rose as soon as possible.

What disappointed me was I didn't see Rose for the whole day. But when I saw her the next morning in front of our class I couldn't stop but whisper in her ears.

I know that I had caught her off guard. Her body tensed ass soon as I spoke. And when she turned and tried to lie to me it was all clear.

Of course, I have to have patience and give her time. After all, she doesn't know what her future holds for her.

I have to give her time to know me better at the same time using this opportunity to get closer to her.

She was the chosen one and I'm not letting her go. I have to try my best to win her. I could use her friends help. I'm not giving up on her and she will be the queen. I'm determined to do that.


	10. Chapter 9

What does one do when your identity is at stake? Try your best to hide it by giving excuses, right?

What am I doing right now when I'm told that my team has to tell Dimitri and his friends our real identity? Right, Lissa trying to plan how to bring it out to them and I'm freaking out.

Why? I don't know!

After Dimitri asked me to go out for dinner with me my mother called me saying that it's of no use anymore.

Apparently, Dimitri has been searching for me, as the sources of Abe says. Not the guardian me but the Abe Mazur's daughter me. And he has to find me before his crowning.

I have to fund out why he was searching me and also have to tell him why I'm here.

Jill and Mia have been great friends with us recently. Adrian is a pervert who likes to annoy Sydney a lot. But I can see why he does that. Christian has recently confessed to Lissa that he likes her and I don't see a problem there. Lissa is great and somehow I know she likes him too.

Now I'm sitting in my dorm room in front of my mirror with Jill and Lissa doing my hair and makeup. Sydney is sitting on my bed looking bored. Mia and Tasha trying to find a dress for me.

"Rose, don't be nervous. We know you can do this." Lissa said trying to calm me down.

"She is right," Sydney told me. "Just talk to him." She said because Jill and Mia were here.

We have decided that I will tell Dimitri first then we would break it out to rest of the group.

After getting ready I went down seeing Dimitri was already there waiting for me.

He is wearing blue jeans and a white shirt and of course his signature duster. He looks good, anyone can know he has a perfectly his built body. Broad shoulders and his hair is tied at the nape of his neck in a small ponytail.

The future king does look pretty normal but handsome at the same time.

"Hi," he says looking up at me. "Shall we?" He opens the car door for me and I get in thanking him.

The drive was short and I was thinking about the possibility of my confessing the truth to him.

We reached the restaurant, but it was the back side. Good because I didn't want a crowd here.

"It would get crowded in the front if we go there. And I guess you don't want it." Dimitri says as if reading my mind.

"Yea, it would be a real problem. I don't have any problem with that." I give him a smile.

We get out and the manager shows us to a private location. It was good because I had to talk to him.

We sat down and the waiter came. After giving our orders I looked nervously at Dimitri. It's now or never.

"I have to tell you something." I looked at Dimitri's reaction. He had a confused look.

"Ok, go on, after all, we are here to know each other. So what is it? I promise I won't judge you." The last part was obviously meant to be a joke but it made me feel at ease.

"Ok, the thing is..." Here goes nothing. "I and my friends are not here in St.Vald's to study. We are here as your guardian. But we are undercover... It is meant to be a secret but I thought it was better to feel you because... We are going back. Something important came up and I will no more be a guardian. Please don't hate me."

I ranted it out all in a breath. The look on Dimitri's face was neutral. He was not angry as if he knew something was up.

"I knew it that you were not a student but it's ok. Why are you going back anyways?" He asked. Here is the most difficult part.

"My dad, Abe Mazur, wants me to take over his company and position. I don't have any other option." There you go. I was never going to see Dimitri again.

 **I don't know I'm hopeless in writing this. I'm not getting any idea and I should be studying. My exams are going on. Thank you anyways my awesome readers to be pasent with me. Hope you enjoy it.**


	11. Chapter 10 (Teaser and note)

**This is a teaser for the next chapter. And I am really sorry I am hopeless right now. Life is really hectic in college. Anyways I am writing to let you guys know that I am not giving up on this story. I will continue it and make it a short story. And there is an important note at the end of this chapter so please don't over look it.** RPov

I dragged Dimitri out of the room. Lisa was giving me a knowing look, and of coarse she would know! We literally talked about it yesterday night.

I can't belive out of all the people Dimitri would come here. I am so done for. Now my father is going to assign a whole bunch of bodyguards after me.

 _'Who the heck needs bodyguards when I myself am a guardian!?'_ I am brought out of my thought by Dimitri who is calling my name. Imagine a 6'7" man been dragged by a girl. It's really funny in my head. He is so tall.

"Why are you here?" I asked him. It seems like he was going to say something and i interrupted him.

 _'Oops! I forgot he still is the future king.'_

Dimitri sighs "You know I am here for you. I told you about how I have to choose the queen. And everything is pointing at you... "

"It's all about that fucking prophecy right? You don't actually love me, but you approached me because of the power you would gain." I interrupted him again. I might not want to admit it but I do feel bad.

"Will you let me finish first? Why do you always interrupt me?" Now Dimitri looks frustrated. Well let him be I don't care anyways. But still I want to hear his explanation.

 **So, i kept quite and nod my hear as a signal for him to continue.** **For those who don't know about it, I write original stories too. And MangaToon is the app where I upload them. You can go and check it out there. The app is simple you can read my books for free and i get paid for the views I get on my stories. So please go and check it out. Links are:**

 **Trapped by the Pharaoh : http/h5.mangatoon.mobi/contents/detail?id=10755_language=en**

 **Legends of Quantine : http/h5.mangatoon.mobi/contents/detail?id=10645_language=en**

 **These are time travel and fantasy romance novels, they won't disappoint you so please give them a try. Thank you.**


End file.
